This invention relates to a device for containing a radiation recording medium for recording an image by a radiation.
A feed magazine or a take-up magazine mounted on, for example, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus is known as this type of device. The feed magazine contains unexposed X-ray films which are taken sheet by sheet therefrom and supplied to a photographing unit for X-ray shot. On the other hand, a take-up magazine sequentially stores X-ray films therein.
With reference to FIG. 1, conventional magazine 2 as a feed magazine or a take-up magazine comprises a casing 6 integral with handle 4 and light shutting plate 10 adapted to close film access window 8 to prevent the passage of light into the casing. X-ray films 7 in the casing are protected from external light. Where magazine 2 is attached to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, it is necessary to withdraw light shutting plate 10 and thus to open access window 8.
Since the conventional film magazine 2 is formed integral with the handle 4, there is a risk that it will be withdrawn from the X-ray diagnostic apparatus with light shutting plate 10 inadvertently left unclosed. In this case, film 7 is subject to light exposure, making unexposed films in the film magazine useless. If, on the other hand, the film is already exposed with an image X-ray, then the X-ray image on the film is erased from the film.